How I Met Your Father
by Tansywish and Phia Unite
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that I created on a whim. This is just going to be about queens telling their kits how they met their father, hence the title. So go ahead! Read on to see how she-cats met their kits fathers. :)
1. Brightheart and Whitekit

**Hey hey hey! It's Tansy and I'm here with a series of one-shots called How I Met Your Father, which is basically just any she-cat from warriors telling their sons and daughters as kits how she met their father. :) it's not going to be a crossover, thought, because I'm only using Warriors. Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. :T**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in the ThunderClan camp that night. Dark and rainy. Gloomy, one might say. Dreadful. Anyways, it was a rainy day. Firestar had cancelled all patrols for the time being, seeing it was raining so hard. Over in the nursery, a restless kit was trying to escape the cramped den.<p>

"Whitekit, come here!" A small, pure white kit trudged back to her mother from the entrance of the nursery. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't go outside until the rain stops completely. I don't want you tracking water in here."

"Sorry, Brightheart," the small she-kit squeaked sadly, trudging back over to her mother at the back of the den and climbing back into the (mostly) dry nest.

"It's alright." The white and ginger-patched queen sighed. "Just try and get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Whitekit meowed. "It's the middle of the day!"

Brightheart sighed again. "Well, maybe if you sleep some, when you wake up the rain will have gone."

It was Whitekit who sighed this time. "Okay," she grunted. But it wasn't long after she had closed her eyes that she fidgeted and lifted her head up again. "I can't sleep."

Brightheart was silent for a moment, closing her eyes. Then she opened them and said, "Do you want to hear a story?"

Whitekit sat up in the nest and smiled. "Ooh! Yes, please!" she mewed.

"Okay," Brightheart purred. "But you have to lay down and be silent so that you don't wake Ferncloud." Whitekit looked over at the plump, expecting queen at the other side of the den and nodded, laying down again. Brightheart righted herself.

"Do you want me to tell you about the time that I met Cloudtail?" The young queen whispered. The small she-kit nodded. "Okay." Brightheart cleared her throat.

"It was when we were kits that we met, but it was during my apprenticeship that I fell in love with him." Whitekit opened her mouth to speak but her mother shushed her with a flick of the tail.

"As I've told you before, I got this," Brightheart gestured to the scar on the place where her left eye should have been, "from fighting the dog pack with Swiftpaw. Do you remember me telling you that story?" Whitekit nodded, and winced at the memories of the tale. "Well. It was after that incedent, actually right after it, that Cinderpelt healed me the best she could. I was in the medicine den for at least a half moon." Whitekit grimaced, and Brightheart chuckled at the kit's contorted face.

"I know, my kit. Anyway, I was in the medicine den for a very long time. And while I was there, Cloudtail would come and comfort me. He'd lay with me, and sort of protect me, even though there was nothing more at that moment to protect me from." The queen had a wistful glance on her face before continuing that story. "He'd stay with me, when no one else but Cinderpelt would even _look_ at me. I was happy that he was there for me. Up until that point, I was jealous of him; that was the whole reason I went to attack the dogs.

"When I got well enough to resume my apprentice duties, Cloudtail helped me with every skill I needed to learn, and even master. Then, when I finally received my apprentice name, Bluestar named me," Brightheart elaborated on the word and said it with disgust, "Lostface." Whitekit gasped, and her mother nodded.

"I know. Cloudtail was furious, and demanded her to change my name to something sensible. She refused. Then, after Bluestar died and Firestar became leader, he changed my name to Brightheart. Cloudtail was as happy as I was, and shared my joy in almost everything after that. He even helped me adapt more using just my one good eye. That was when I understood that he lover me, and at I truly loved him back."

Whitekit purred. "The end." Brightheart meowed. "No!" Whitekit exclamied. Brightheart looked over at the snoring Ferncloud and shushed her only kit.

"No!" Whitekit whispered. "Tell me more!" Brightheart shook her head and Whitekit's ear drooped.

"I'll tell you another story some other time, my kit," she purred. "For now, get some sleep. I'll wake you when the rain ends."

So they both fell sound asleep. But the next morning, Whitekit woke up first to the sound of birds chirping and no rain thrumming on the earthy ground. She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Tell me in the reviews if you want more, hate it, or just don't know what to think. Also, you can submit queens, their mates, and kits they tell their stories to in the reviews. I only have so many ideas! ;) I randomly got this idea because it's raining where I live- *walks to nearest window and opens the curtain. Walks back*- or it was raining. It must have stopped awhile ago. Hehe... Anyways, bye kitties! I'll write mor soon!<strong>

**-Tansywish :)**


	2. Sandstorm, Leafkit, and Squirrelkit

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of this little series of one-shots called How I Met Your Father. This short story was requested by FanficTo-A-T (I really don't know how to pronounce that). Thanks to all that reviewed, and here are my replies:**

**FanficTo-A-T: I'm using it now! ;)**

**LavenderCrystalOfRoses: I'm flattered you think that.**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Right back at you! :D**

**SilverfeatherSnowstream: Ferncloud, telling which kits? I'll do it next.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. :(**

* * *

><p>One bright morning when there was still dew on the grass and a few crickets were harmonizing with the birds, a ginger she-kit and a light brown and white she-kit scrambled out of the nursery followed by their bright ginger mother.<p>

"Don't go into the elder's den! And don't bother Firestar!" The queen meowed. Her kits had woken up before anyone else in the Clan, and she wanted to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. One in particular. "Squirrelkit?!"

The ginger kit sighed. She was about to go into the medicine den, but figured out by her mother's scolding that that den was off-limits, too. "Come on, Sandstorm! Were two moons old! We're big kits!" Her sister looked at her.

"But we should still listen to her," she whispered in Squirrelkit's ear as she caught up with her littermate.

"Please, Leafkit," The ginger kit shoved her sister away. "Don't you want to hear a story from Firestar?" Leafkit shrugged, and Sandstorm overheard the last part of he sentence.

"A story?" She walked up to her kits. "Well, can't you hear just as good of a story from me?" Leafkit nodded, and Squirrelkit followed suit. "Good. I'll tell you one. And it will be even better, because it's _about_ Firestar. And me also."

Squirrelkit seemed satisfied and say down right where she was. Leafkit got closer to her sister and plopped down, too. Sandstorm cleared her throat, and Squirrelkit leaned in closer to her anxiously. "This story," She began, "Is about the time I met Firestar." Leafkit smiled, and Squirrelkit looked over at their father's den, as if expecting he would awaken at that moment and come out.

"So, when he came to ThunderClan, he was a kittypet. I remember, he still had his collar on when he walked into the camp for the very first time. I-"

"What's a collar?" Squirrelkit chirped.

"It's a strip of something that Twolegs put around kittypet's necks. Now shush." Sandstorm continued her story. "I didn't like him at all. I didn't trust him. I thought he was weak. And he was, for a little while. But I teased him. And I made him feel bad. And that was until he did something brave and got his warrior name before I did, even though I had been training longer. Did I tell you about the time when he and Graystripe rescued the RiverClan queen's kits?" They nodded.

"Well, that what he did, and like I said he got his warrior name before me. I was furious! All the hard work I had done, all the things I had accomplished, and a former _kittypet_ receives his warrior name before I do? I was mad at him. I was mad at Bluestar for not making me a warrior, too. And I got even madder when, and this was after I finally became a warrior, he became deputy! It seemed like he was always one step ahead of importance than me.

"I didn't like him for a very long time, but that changed when he started making more of an effort to be kind. After awhile, I became less and less hostile towards him. Once our dislike for each other disappeared completely, I began to like him.

"At first he was my friend. Then I liked him a bit more at that. Then, I realized that I loved him. And, I think after awhile he realized he loved me too. And so we told each other what we had been thinking. I was afraid at he wouldn't feel the same way, but he did." Sandstorm smiled, recalling her not-so-distant memories. "And we've loved each other ever since. The end."

"Awww!" Squirrelkit meowed as Leafkit frowned.

"I wanna hear more!" The light brown and white tabby she-kit said.

Sandstorm was happy that they enjoyed her story. "Another time. For now, go back to the nursery; I'll be there in a moment to wash you."

"Alright," Squirrelkit sighed. As the kits padded away reluctantly, Sandstorm got up and stretched her legs.

"What are you doing up this early?"

The sudden voice made Sandstorm jump, until she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you, Firestar."

The ginger tom held back a mrrow of amusement. "Who else could it be?"

"Nevermind."

"You still haven't answered my question." He said.

"Well, the kits woke me up and they wanted you to tell them a story..." She trailed off, smiling.

"Out here? In the middle if the clearing?"

"They refused to go back in the nursery," Sandstorm huffed. "Anyway, I'd better get back there... I don't know what they're doing, and I have to wash them..." Sandstorm half-walked, half- ran back to the nursery. With a grin, Firestar padded back into his den to wash himself, hearing the squeals of his young kits.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I thought the dialogue was a bit boring and I didn't know any other way to end it. : Anyways, you can follow, fav, and review requesting queens, their mates, and kits to tell the story to... Or you can not do any of those things and review saying how much you hate this story. It's your choice! ;) I'll update soon kitties. Luv y'all!**

**-Tansywish :)**


	3. Whitewing, Dovekit, and Ivykit

**I sure update this quickly, don't I, kitties? ;) Hello, it's Tansy, and I'm back with another one-shot, requested by IslaTheFairyOfIce. Thanks, Isla! She requested an interesting queen/ kits to talk about, and at first I didn't even know the queen's mate. But I googled it and now I know the story. :) Hint: She's already been mentioned once in is story. Oh, before I forget, here's the reveiw replies:**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: You betcha. ;)**

**winxclubfan1: That sounds interesting. Maybe...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Dovekit, Ivykit! What are you doing?"<p>

The gray kits turned around to face their mother by the entrance (and exit) of the ThunderClan camp. Both were anxious, and had innocent faces on. "What?" Dovekit meowed.

"You know what! Trying to sneak out of camp is not a very smart idea!" The white queen exclaimed. "You might get hurt! Or eaten by a fox or badger!" The fire died in the queen's green eyes as her expression changed from angry to worried. Ivykit exhaled, and exchanged glances with her light gray sister.

"Go back into the nursery, both of you."

"Yes, Whitewing." Dovekit meowed, sprinting to the small den, closely followed by her sister. Whitewing sighed as she followed her three-moon-old kits back into the nursery. When she walked in, both of her kits were huddled together in their nest, worry and guilt sparking in their eyes.

"Are you mad at us?" Ivykit squeaked. She looked relived when Whitewing shook her head. "No, just a bit worried. Promise you'll never try to leave camp until you're apprentices."

"We promise," the she-kits chorused.

"Good." Whitewing meowed. "But you have to understand that you can't get away from this without a punishment. You shouldn't have tried to leave camp." Ivykit groaned and Dovekit winced.

"You have to stay inside the nursery for the rest of the day." the white queen meowed sternly, her bright green eyes glancing at Dovekit, then Ivykit, then back to Dovekit.

"But we can't stay in here all day!" Ivykit protested. Dovekit nodded along with her. "Well get sooo bored! We already are bored!" Whitewing rolled her eyes, but when she saw that the small kits were serious, she took on a gentle expression.

She thought about their punishment. _If I tell them a story, will they think they're not in trouble? I'll try..._ "Maybe just one story...if you want..." She meowed uncertainly.

"Ooh, yes!" Dovekit squealed. Ivykit chimed in.

"But don't think you're not still in trouble. You are," Whitewing meowed cautiously. The kits nodded, calming down and making room for her as she climbed into the nest with them.

"Why don't I tell you about the time I met Birchfall?" Ivykit's ears pricked at the mentioning of their father and Whitewing's mate. Dovekit nodded, and Whitewing cleared her throat.

"Now, he is a bit younger that me, but I still liked him from the start. He was born when I was still in the nursery, and I watched over him and I was proud, like he was my own kit. We became friends, and we were both a bit sad when I was made an apprentice, because we didn't get to see each other as much. I still trained very hard in the first few moons of my apprenticeship, though.

"A little over two moons after I was made an apprentice, we moved here, to the lake, because twolegs took over the forest." Whitewing's expression was cloudy, remembering her birthplace. "Birchkit was still very small when we made the journey, and his littermates died of starvation before we got there.

"We were all sad for the losses, but we had to move on, and finally we reached the lake. Not soon after we moved in I became a warrior, and Birchfall and apprentice. He wasn't my apprentice, but we got to spend more time with each other, and that was good. It seemed like season cycles before he got his warrior name, though. When he did, everyone was happy. He was one of the only kits that survived the great journey, and here he was being made a warrior.

"Some cats might have said we grew apart a bit after he became a warrior, and we did. But as we started bonding more, we realized that we weren't just friends. We were in love." The white queen exhaled, taking a deep breath before finishing. "The end."

Dovekit was half-asleep, even though it was only the middle of the day. Ivykit was laying down next to her, looking up at her mother. "The end?"

"The end." Whitewing said.

Ivykit yawned. "Wait- I can't go to sleep- it's not night- wake me up..." Ivykit shook her head violently. "Tell- another story..." Ivykit faded off into sleep as Whitewing smiled.

_Not what I expected, but it'll make time go faster for them. Sleep well, my kits...I'll wake you tomorrow..._

* * *

><p><strong>As you know, review like and fav if you want to! Request queens, and kits to tell the stories to. :) Thanks for reading. I love writing this! Peace out for now,<strong>

**-Tansywish :)**


End file.
